Sonny with a Twin
by ljean433
Summary: What will happen when Sonny's twin sister ,Jessie, comes to the set? Will there be Channy? Will Jessie steal Chad? Will Nico and Grady make the world's largest burrito? I don't own SWAC or it's characters. Dislaimer: I only own the story
1. Chapter 1

**SPOV**

"Guess what guys!" I asked my cast as I walked into the Prop House.

"You found the world's largest burrito!" Grady yelled.

"Um … no," I said awkwardly, "Actually, I came to tell you that my sisters coming to visit!"

"What!" they all screamed at once.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Nico asked

I walked over to sit by them on the couch, "I guess it just never came up."

"So is there anything we should know about this mysterious sister of yours?" Tawni asked, clearly annoyed she hadn't heard about this earlier.

"Well, her name is Jessie. She likes ice cream, the color orange, and we're twins!" I said smiling.

"What!" they screamed, again.

"Really guys, do you have to keep doing that?"

Zora came forward "Sonny, how could you not tell us about your **twin sister**!"

"Look, it doesn't matter now. I'm picking her up from the airport tomorrow morning whether you like it or not," I said as I crossed my arms triumphantly. Then I thought of something that would win them over.

"By the way, Jessie hates Chad Dylan Cooper."

"**What**!" they screamed joyfully.

"Sonny," Nico said, "I'm starting to like this girl."

"Yeah," Tawni admitted, "And if she looks like you she can't be prettier than me!"

Just like Tawni to only think about how pretty she is. Oh well, as long as they aren't mad at me anymore. "Well I'm glad you're all starting to think clearly, sort of."

I was walking down the hallway towards the lunchroom when I was suddenly knocked onto the ground. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Oh. It's just Chad. I gave him my worst glare and said, "Actually, I take that back, I'm not sorry."

"Don't fool yourself Munroe; we both know you can't resist me." He said while holding out his hand. He is such a jerk, but sadly, I took his hand. At least he was being useful.

"So where were you headed in such a hurry," He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Actually, I'm headed home. I have a guest coming," Then I walked off, leaving Chad with a slightly confused and curious look on his face. I could have told him about my twin sis, but I really didn't want to talk to him right now. Besides, I have a guest coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks to everybody who checked out my first chapter and reviewed. I got on this morning and it just made my day. Well I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Bye!**

**Jessie's POV**

"Ok, so what do you want to do? We can unpack, explore Hollywood," my perky twin asked me.

"Umm actually, I just want to meet your cast," Jeez, she acts like I'm never coming back.

"Ok," she said, "They'll probably be in the prop house, come on," as we walked down the hall Sonny rambled on about her cast, the show, and … Chad?

"Wow, hold up, did you just say Chad? As in, Dylan Cooper?" I glared at her and she blushed.

"I know you hate him, but there's nothing to worry about. I don't really like him either. Besides, our shows are rivals remember?" She had that certain look in her eye, she's hiding something. Maybe, a crush?

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say Sonny," I didn't get a chance to say more, cause we had just walked into the famous Prop House. Nico and Grady were playing video games on the couch, while Tawni and Zora were at the table doing a puzzle.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my sister, Jessie," Sonny announced and everybody looked up.

"Wow, you guys really do look alike," Nico said standing up.

Grady came over to us, "How are we supposed to tell you apart?"

"It's simple," I said, "You don't," I sat down next to Tawni and Sonny followed.

"Tawni, is that a puzzle of your face?" Sonny asked.

"Yes," Zora answered for her, "I'm only doing this with her because she said she'd pay me ten bucks."

"Hey Tawni, mind if I help? I could use some money," I said with a smile and jokingly shoved her. She didn't respond.

"Uh, Tawni?" I asked. Still no answer.

"Don't worry about her," Sonny said, "She's just mad that she wasn't the first person to here about you. She'll get over it." Sheesh, everything Sonny told me about Tawni is true if she gets worked up about something like that..

"Hey guys don't we have rehearsal in ten minutes?" Zora pointed out.

"Oh yeah, Marshall wanted us to work on that new Dolphin Boy sketch over lunch. Jessie do you think you'll be OK her by yourself?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, Sonny, I'll be fine. I'm 16 just like you. I'll probably just explore the studio." She always treats me like a little kid. Ironic, considering I'm twenty minutes older than she is.

After they left I decided to find the Cafeteria. It wasn't that hard, all I had to do was follow the signs. As soon as I got there, the first thing I noticed was Chad Dylan Cooper. Great, at least I don't have to talk to him.

**Chad's POV**

It was already lunchtime and I hadn't seen Sonny yet. Not that I care or anything! I just like annoying her, that's all. Oh look, she's coming in now. Perfect time to bug her, wait, did she just walk right past me? Nobody ignores CDC, especially Sonny. I walked up to her and she sighed.

"Hey Munroe, miss me?" I love seeing her all worked up.

"Why would I miss you?" She said coldly, still not looking at me.

"Ouch, that's cold." What's with her today?

**Jessie's POV**

Why is he talking to me? I've never met him in my life! He's such a freak.

**CPOV**

Wow! She just passed on frozen yogurt! She _never _does that.

"Don't you want any?" I said gesturing to the machine.

"No, that stuff's terrible."

What! She's gone crazy. "Since when?"

"Since forever," she turned around to glare at me, "Now why don't you leave me alone, Cooper."

She used my actual last name for once! Not 'Pooper'! Not that I don't like it, but something is definitely wrong with her. I grabbed her and slung her over my shoulder. She started screaming as I carried her out.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" She punched and kicked but I held on tight.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, something is seriously wrong with you."

She stopped for a moment, "What? Are you insane? Put me down now or I'm calling the cops!"

She seemed serious so I put her down. Sheesh, I wasn't actually going to take her to the hospital. "Fine" I said eager to start our game. But she just glared at me and walked away. What? We always do that after our fights! Maybe I should have taken her to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people. I need a little help with Jessie's character. Please take the poll on my page, it would really help. Also, school starts next week so I won't be able to update as much I'd like. BTW Please tell your SWAC-loving friends to check me out also.**

**Sonny's POV**

"Hey guys, do you know where Jessie is?" Rehearsal finished ten minutes ago and there was still no sign of her.

"It's fine Sonny. She's fine on her own," Nico said calmly.

How could he not understand the importance of the situation! She could get lost, or kidnapped! She better be back soon.

"I **hate **him!"

We all turned around to see my totally angry twin storm through the door. "Jessie! Where have you been?" I ran over to give her a hug.

"In the cafeteria with the stupidest, moronic, **jerk** ever!" She screamed as I instinctively backed away.

Grady sighed, "What did that three-named doofus do this time,"

"Yeah, how dare he mess with my sister!" Chad can mess with me, but family is a different story.

"Go ahead J, tell us what happened." Said Nico.

**Jessie's POV**

"I was getting some food when he just walks up to me and says 'Hey Munroe, miss me?' in the most conceited voice I've ever heard. So I said 'Why would I miss you,' right on back."

"Wow, Jessie, didn't know you had it in you," Said a very impressed Nico.

"That wasn't the worst part," I grumbled, "After freaking out about my hate for frozen yogurt; he grabbed me and carried me out of the cafeteria!"

"What!" They all screamed.

Sonny looked bugged "Really guys, your still doing that?"

"What did he say?" Zora practically begged.

"Ugh, he said something was wrong with me and he was taking me to the hospital. I finally got him to put me down; he said 'fine' then I walked off." Now maybe they can help me figure out what was wrong with him.

A huge smile came onto Tawni's face, "I get it!"

"Tawni!" Sonny smiled, "Your talking to us again!"

"Well, who else is going to explain Jessie's story," we all shrugged and she continued. "Obviously, Chad thought you were Sonny!"

Sonny and I both turned to each other, "What?"

"Oh right," Grady said, "You two can do it, but we can't. You know what,"

"Guys!" Tawny interrupted "Tawni is talking so all of you, shush. Jessie, Chad and Sonny always have these little 'arguments'"

"We do n"

"Shush! And with you being twins, he thought you were Sonny." Tawni looked proud of herself for figuring it out. I didn't know she had it in her.

"I guess that explains it," Sonny grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out the door. "Come on **Jessie** we better go tell Chad,"

"No!" Tawni screamed, "This is a great opportunity to prank Chad!"

"I don't know," Sometimes Sonny was just too nice.

"Sonny," I said, "It won't do any harm, we just can't be seen together around the Mack Falls cast,"

"All right I'll do it,"

"Yes!" We all high-fived and went our separate ways. As I stood there with my sister I decided it was the perfect moment to ask her about her and Chad.

"So . . . Do you like Chad?"

"What?" Her head snapped up and her voice got higher, "I don't like Chad! Why would you think that?"

"Sonny, we've known each other since **birth**. I think I can tell when you like a guy."

"Maybe you do need to go to the hospital, 'cause there is no way, that I like Chad." She walked away from me thinking she had won. But I am positive, that she likes Chad. And he just might like her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, only one person took my poll :( So Jessie's personality has been left to me and that person. If your that one person, PM me so I can thank you personally. **

**SPOV**

I can't believe they talked me into this. I mean, why do we have to do this to Chad? He has that sparkly eye, and NO! I don't like him. I'm just sick of this rivalry, that's all. I was walking down the hall when I run into Chad himself.

"Where you going Munroe?" he said. I could tell he wasn't quite sure what I would do.

"I could ask you the same question," Oh darn, I'm supposed to act nice to him. "Actually I'm going to get some fro-yo."

"I thought you didn't like fro-yo?" He said.

"Ha! How could anybody not like frozen yogurt?" Perfect Sonny. And he says you can't act! Did I just refer to myself as a third person? Darn, he's rubbing off on me.

Chad got a confused look on his face, "But … didn't you just? … What?" Wow, I (or we) made Chad Dylan Cooper stutter! This is gold!

"Bye Chad, talk to me later when you can use your big boy words," I left him standing there with a confused look on his face. This wasn't so bad after all!

I found myself laughing as I entered my shared dressing room. Tawni was trying to convince Jessie to paint her toenails, with no luck. They both looked up when I walked in.

"Did you see Pooper?" Jessie asked with a disgusted look on her face.

I tried my best to suppress the giggles and barely managed to reply, "Yeah, I did"

"Well what happened?" Jessie was very excited about this plan, if only because Chad was the one we were fooling.

"Well, let's just say I left a very confused Chad in the hallway and you are going to talk to him later." No need to mention his lack of 'big boy words'.

"Fine, Sonny," Tawni stood up, "It's just one more thing you won't tell me about!" Tawni stormed out of the room.

"Jessie? Uh," I sat down next to my sister. "Do you know what that was about?"

"Tawni is still mad at you for not mentioning me before,"

"But she talks to you!" Just a second ago they were talking on the couch!

Jessie sighed, "Because you were the one who, and I quote 'decided not to think of her as the prettiest, most important person you know' end quote."

I thought we were over this! Oh well. "Jessie,"

"Yes?" she said.

"You might want to take a look at your toe,"

She looked down and screamed. "SHE PAINTED MY BIG TOE **PINK**!" Jessie tried desperately to rub it off but the paint was already dry.

"How could she do this to me? It's PINK!" Jessie began storming around the room.

She looked like she was about to kill somebody. "Jessie," I said, "calm down. We'll just use the nail polish remover and take it off. Besides, she only did the one toe,"

"But it's **pink**! And she took the nail polish remover!"

Oh no. this would not be good. One Christmas when we were eight, our grandparents gave her a frilly, pink dress. She freaked out. To make a long story short, five minutes later she was outside burning the hat. It wasn't anyone's idea of Christmas cheer.

"Jessie, calm down. I'll run to the store and buy some more, OK?" She was really starting to scare me.

She turned and gave me the evil eye, "If you're your not back in fifteen minutes, Allison Munroe, I will personally, track her down and kill her. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," I turned and ran out of the room. Tawni's life is at stake.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, thank you **HeyIt'sME2610 **for being the ONLY one who took my poll. Secondly, I'm so glad you all are reading this. Please keep reviewing, it makes my day when I get online and see the nice things you all write.**

**Jessie's POV**

I swear if Sonny doesn't get back in the next ten minutes, I'm going to 'talk to' Tawni about what she has done. The door creaked open just a crack and I saw a blonde head peak in.

"Sonny?" Chad said, slowly walking in.

Great. This is just what I need right now. "Who else would it be?"

"I don't know. Are you okay?" He looked down and noticed my bare-feet up in front of me. "And why is your toe,"

"DON"T LOOK AT IT!" I immediately tucked my feet underneath myself.

"What's the big deal, it's just a color?" Chad said.

What's the big deal? That's like asking 'who is Paramore'! That color is **evil**. It is the color associated with all things frilly and girly! I wouldn't be caught dead with that wretched color on! But instead of saying that, I said, "I don't have to explain myself to you,"

"But just last week you kept going on about how much you loved,"

"**Don't** even say that word," I spat out.

Chad started looking at me like I was crazy. "Well, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

I need to get out of here soon. Hmm, "Yeah, I'm also a rockin' skateboarder," to prove it I grabbed my board from behind the couch and sped out of the room and down the hall. Oh yeah, am I cool or what! He was probably still sitting there wondering what happened! I laughed so much I almost didn't stop in time before running into somebody.

I started telling them off until I saw who it was. "Oh hey, sorry Marshall," I couldn't get my sister fired, could I?

"It's OK, just be a little more carful, OK Jessie?" He said politely.

"Jessie,"

I turned around and saw none other than Chad Dylan Cooper staring at us. What is he doing here?

Marshall didn't seem very surprised because he just started talking again. "Chad, this is," I quickly put my hand over his mouth. There was no way I'm letting him ruin this for us.

"Chad! What are you doing here?" I said as innocently as I could. The best way to get out of this would be to act like Sonny. The real Sonny.

"Actually I wanted to see if your okay, but did he just call you Jessie?" Chad said.

Oh boy, what do I say? I turned around, "Hey Marshall? Nico and Grady were looking for you; I think they're in the prop house."

"Um, okay," Marshall looked confused but left. Chad was still expecting an answer from me, but I didn't know what to say.

"Chad," I looked him straight in the eyes, "Marshall called me Sonny."

He wasn't being fooled. "I know what I heard Sonny, Jessie, whatever your name is,"

I was just about to confess, when none other than Tawni Hart came strutting down the hallway. "Tawni!" As said as I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Tawni, when are you going to finish painting my toenails," I showed her my foot and hoped she'd understand what was going on. Tawni looked at me then at Chad. I gave my best 'help me' look and she gave a tiny nod.

"Sonny, why didn't you wait for me? I told you I would be right back with some more nail polish," she said with a pouty expression.

She grabbed my hand and we started walking down the hall. I looked back and Chad was standing there, his mouth making a little 'O'.

"Thank you so much, Tawni. I really owe you one," I said with relief.

"Don't mention it, ever." That's fine with me. When we got back to her dressing room Sonny was waiting for us.

"I'm so sorry! I went as fast as I could! Oh, and Tawni are you OK?" Sonny made sure there were no bruises or anything before relaxing.

"Sonny, it's fine, Tawni just saved me from spilling everything to Chad,"

"Speaking of which," Tawni said, "What happened before I came?"

We sat down on the couch and I told them about my run-in with Chad and how Marshall almost spilled the secret.

"So, Sonny," Tawni started, "Seems like Chad is pretty worried about you."

"What? No, he's probably just confused,"

"Are you sure about that sis? Cause the way I see it, he likes you." As I said that last part, her cheeks turned pink.

"You guys are both delusional," Sonny stood up, "There is no way that Chad likes me, and I don't like him." My sister walked out of the room while Tawni and I looked at each other.

"They are so in love,"

"Totally," I agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Sorry but I've been a little distracted with school and everything. I need a little encouragement. So … REVIEW! It's not that hard. Just click the button that's way down there and start typing. That way, you get your story and I get reviews! Everybody's happy!**

**Chad's POV**

Ok. This has got to stop. Something has very wrong with my Sonny. Wait … just Sonny. I did not just think 'my'. I got back to my Chadtastic dressing room and flopped down on my couch. I grabbed my laptop and decided to look up 'multiple personality disorder'. Tons of pages came up and I decided to click one that looked promising. The page opened up and I started skimming over it.

"Along with the dissociation and multiple or split personalities, people with dissociative disorders may experience any of the following symptoms: mood swings, anxiety or phobias (reactions to 'triggers'), being called names that are unlike their own name, and multiple attitudes."

Wow. Ok, Chad, does Sonny show any of those symptoms? Yes. She was freaked out by the color pink, Marshall called her Jessie, and sometimes she is more of a tomboy than the ball of sunshine I know. All of these things point to one thing. Sonny has multiple personality disorder. Wow, dramatic. Maybe I've been spending too much time at 'The Falls'.

~~~~~~~~~15 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~

Really shouldn't be doing this, but I think the randoms have a right to know. I walked into their beloved prop house and found Cloudy and Rainy talking about, a burrito?

"Randoms," I said as I sat on their couch.

"Chad," they said together. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well," I said. I put on my pouty face and stared dramatically of into the distance. "There has been a terrible tragedy,"

They looked at each other with a weird expression on their faces. "What are you talking about?"

"It's hard for me to say this but," I turned to look at them like I would on my own set, "Sonny has MPD,"

"What's MPD?" the blonde one finally said. How clueless are they?

I sighed, "Its Multiple Personality Disorder,"

They just looked at each other and burst out laughing. What's so funny? Sonny has multiple personalities! Man, what's in that cafeteria slop they eat?

"Chad," the skinny one stopped laughing long enough to talk, "You honestly think, that Sonny has multiple personality disorder?"

"Fine, I'll just go. But when you randoms decide to face the facts, don't come running to me," I walked out of the room and back to my set. The great CDC doesn't need anybody, especially those dorks.

**Nico's POV**

"Dude, can you believe it? Chip Drama Pants thinks Sonny has some weird disease!" This is just too good! Marshall let's us build the world's largest burrito and Chad makes a fool of himself in the same day!

"Hey G, we should probably go tell the girls,"

He looked kind of bummed, "I guess, but then we are coming straight back and working on the burrito. The world record book people are coming tomorrow afternoon to put our photo in the book,"

**Jessie's POV**

I was about to leave the studio for a while, when I ran into Cooper. Great, this is just my luck.

"Hey Sonny," He said this warily, as if he wasn't sure what I would do. He has good reason to think that. "What now Cooper,"

"Well, I was just wondering if you're OK, you've been acting strangely the past few days," I can tell he meant it, but I didn't care. Sonny would, but I'm no Sonny.

"Why do you care, we hate each other remember?"

He shifted uncomfortably. Oh no, I REALLY hope he doesn't spill something meant for Sonny. As soon as he opened his mouth I spoke up, "And to answer your question, I'm fine." I turned around and started walking away.

"Sonny, wait," I stopped in my tracks. What is he doing? I really couldn't deal with this right now. I turned around and got right in his face, "You know what Chad? I'm not fine. I'm sick of you always butting into my life! It was a whole lot better before you came along!" I know that was harsh but I was already pretty upset. I had just broken up with my boyfriend, five minutes earlier.

I kind of regretted saying it though, because he looked really hurt. But that hurt turned to anger instantly.

"How do you think it's been for me? You have been no better to me while you've been here!"

I retaliated instantly without thinking; "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore because I'm going back to Wisconsin tomorrow!" it was true. I'm heading home tomorrow, but it's not because of Chad.

He froze and we just stood there glaring at each other. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. He finally broke the silence, "What?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran for it. I ran straight out the door and into the parking lot. I could really use that ice cream now.

**What do you think? I came up with most of it at 11 PM on a school night. So I'm not sure if I'm thinking clearly. Please press that little button and make us both happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's taking so long. I'm dying to get started on a Percy Jackson story. I figured I owed it to you guys to get this chapter up. Right now I have a lot on my mind. To name a few, a BLOT sandwich (bacon, lettuce, olives, and turkey), my upcoming straight face competition tomorrow morning, and how I freaked out my entire 7****th**** period class. (If you want to know more about these events send me a message) So I'm sorry if this chapter really sucks. By the way this chapter takes place the day after the last.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Condor Studios, or the world's largest burrito. It's probably a good thing, because I'd eventually get obsessed with something else and it would all go down the toilet.**

**Sonny's POV**

"Hey guys, mind telling me why I had to use the back door?" I said. I had to go to walk around and use the back door because something was blocking the usual entrance.

Nico looked up from his spot on the couch. "Oh, sorry about that Sonny," He said, "Our burrito got stuck in the door," **(I don't really want to look up the world's largest burrito so I'm just making up numbers) **

I looked over at the clogged door. "And why do you have a giant burrito?"

"Well," Grady said, "We're going to be in the Guinness World Record book," He said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Wow, these guys were pretty crazy.

"Just one more question," I said, "how big is it?"

"Bessie is about 7 ft tall and 10 ft long,"

I burst out laughing. They named a burrito 'Bessie'? "Why … did … you name it … Bessie?" I said between giggles.

"Don't mock her!" Grady shouted, "She is very sensitive,"

Oh Grady, I sighed, "Um, you do realize that Bessie is a burrito, don't you?"

He just nodded, "We know that," Wow, he looks serious.

"So anyway, have you guys seen Jessie? She was going to meet me here so we can hang out before she leaves." Jessie hardly talked to me yesterday when we got home. She told me that her boyfriend broke up with her, what a jerk. And she ran into Chad and got into a fight, but that's nothing new. She seemed pretty worried about what I would think. I don't get her sometimes.

Then my twin walked into the prop house right on cue. "Who blocked the door with a burrito?"

Grady stood up, "Her name is Bessie!"

"Um, I'm sorry?" Jessie looked at me as if to say, _is he for real?_ I shrugged. Nico and Grady then left me and Jessie alone. My sister sat on the couch. "Hey Sonny?" she said while looking at her black and white checkered shoes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, you're my sister," I smiled at her and she finally looked up.

"Do you like Chad?"

"What? Of course I don't! Sure, he can be sweet sometimes but he's still his regular jerk self! Of course I don't like him!" She didn't buy it. My voice said it all. Darn my denial voice!

"Sonny," Jessie put her hand on my shoulder, "I'm your sister, you can tell me anything," She's right. We've always told each other everything.

"Your right," I sighed, "And if you have to know, I do like Chad,"

She looked unsurprised, "Oh I already knew that, I just wanted to hear you say it out loud." Jessie turned around and walked over to the couch.

Did she really just say that? "Huh? What?"

"Sonny, everybody can tell how much you guys like each other, well, except for you two of course."

I just stood there staring at her. How could she say something like that? I mean, we are always fighting. Nobody would ever think we like each other, would they?

"So what are you going to do?" The voice of my twin broke me out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"I said," Jessie stood up, "What are you going to do? Are you going to talk to him?"

I sighed, "I don't know, should I?"

"Yes! You should!" My sister almost looked like she was going to explode. I wonder if that's how I look when I fight with Chad …

"Sonny!" My head snapped up. Jessie glared at me, "If you don't do something soon Chad might ha – oh I've said too much," She broke of and started chewing her nail.

"What are you "; I was suddenly cut off by her hand over my mouth. Something was up.

"Sonny, just go talk to the boy," She took her hand off my mouth with a look that said 'do it or die'.

"Look, Jessie, I don't know," I said nervously, "How do I know that he even likes me back?"

"Ha!" My twin was looking at me like I was crazy. "Haven't you been listening to me?"

"Jess, I'll talk to him later. But since you're leaving tonight, how bout we just hang out?"

Jessie sighed, "Fine," She dropped the subject for now, but I can't help but wonder what she was going to say earlier …

**Hey! I didn't think it would turn out this long! Please review, I'll only post the next (and possibly final) chapter when I get at least 4 reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Aww! You guys are so sweet! I asked for 4 reviews and I got 5! Yay! I love you guys **** and in case you were wondering, my straight face contest was cancelled. Instead, I spent the morning chasing my guyfriend with a math book. And if your coming back to reread this, I decided to tweak and add to the end of this chapter. Originally it was the beginning of chapter 9, but I thought it would fit better in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, but I DO own the storyline and Jessie Munroe. So don't even THINK of trying to steal from me!**

**Chad's POV**

I can't stop thinking about what she said yesterday. Does Sonny really think of me that way? Wow, normally I'd say something about how awesome I am right now, I must really be upset. And Sonny's leaving! How could she go back to Wisconsin? I thought she loved being on _So Random!_ I mean, the show only got good when she arrived.

Portlyn walked into my dressing room; doesn't she know how to knock? "Chad, you have GOT to get over this girl. She's a RANDOM!" why is she always speaking without a script? "And with her gone, we won't have to worry so much about our show staying on top!"

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't there. You didn't hear all the things she said," I turned away from her to look out the window.

Portlyn sighed, "I guess you better go then,"

I turned around, "What?"

She came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "If she really is leaving, you should go talk to her, it's the obvious thing to do." Wow, Portlyn actually sounded **smart **for once.

"Your right, Portlyn, thanks. Who knew you were so smart?" I turned around and began walking towards the door. As soon as I got there I was stopped by the sound of her voice.

"And Chad," she said.

I turned around and she had that sneaky look on her face, "If you tell anyone about my little 'act' I will deny it and show everybody your shrine dedicated to Sonny Munroe."

She is good. "Fair enough," I walked out the door. I don't care what she thinks, I can't let her leave.

**Hey people! I figured this seems like a good place to end, but I don't want to torture you too much :D OK you can continue reading now.**

~~~~~~ONE WALK TO THE SET 3 LATER~~~~~~

I walked to where the door to the prop house used to be. '_Used' _being the key word here. Blocking the entrance was what I can only assume to be a giant burrito. This says Cloudy and Rainy all over it. What am I supposed to do now, eat my way through it? Wait a second … I ran back to my assistant, Bart.

He looked up from his work, "What can I do for you oh great CDC?"

"Listen," I said, "This is going to sound crazy, but I need you to get me a shovel,"

Bart started looking at me funny but quickly got me a new, shiny shovel. **(Shiny! Sorry couldn't help myself. Back to the story) **I grabbed the shovel and ran back down the hall towards set 3.

~~~~~~ANOTHER TRIP TO SET 3 LATER~~~~~~

Chad grabbed his shovel and began digging at the burrito. This is one sloppy burrito. With each scoop more and more goo got onto his clothes and his hair. His hair! Cloudy and Rainy are definitely going to be hearing from his dry-cleaners.

I could tell I was close to the end of this torture. I dropped the shovel and rammed my shoulder through the burrito and into the prop house. "Sonny!" I screamed, "You can't leave!"

The first thing I saw was Sonny, who was sitting next to …. Sonny? Two Sonny's, what the heck is going on here. Before I could find out, I did the most un-Chad thing possible. I passed out.

**Sorry! Meant for this to be better but I kinda got side tracked. I am now over Sonny with a Chance and into Percy Jackson. But I also wanted to say thanks to everybody who reviewed chapter 7 (cause I forgot to put that in the beginning) so thank you.**

**Littleprincess0721**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**Peace-Love-Sonshine**

**Anonymous person**

**Ilonajade95**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I know I haven't updated for a while, but the computer that I saved everything on is being weird. I was halfway through chapter 9 when everything was erased so I had to start all over. So don't hate me, because I wrote this really long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or its characters. I only own the story line and Jessie.**

**Chad's POV**

Okay, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that I was digging through a burrito to stop Sonny from leaving. Like that would ever happen! I opened my eyes and saw a brown-eyed angel looking back at me. "Sonny, what are you doing here? I had the weirdest dream. There were two of you, and there was this giant burrito, and what am I lying in?"

"A giant burrito,"

Okay, this is weird. "Did you say a giant burrito?"

Sonny didn't answer me. Instead, she turned and looked towards something I couldn't see, "Jessie, I think we should tell him,"

The unknown voice responded, "No! We're supposed to drive him crazy!"

"He dug through a giant burrito; can't we cut him some slack?"

The voice sighed, "Fine, I hope he faints again," Then, the sarcophagus opened and somebody who looks exactly like Sonny stepped out. Whoa! This is too freaky! And I'm on Mackenzie Falls!

The first Sonny looked back at me. "Chad, this is my twin sister Jessie."

'Jessie' laughed at whatever facial expression was, "Miss me Cooper?"

It took all my willpower not to pass out again. Two Sonny's!

**Jessie's POV**

So to shorten up the events that happened in the following hour, we explained to Cooper our little trick and surprisingly, he managed not to faint. He does look like he is pretty close though.

"So you're telling me," he started, "that when Jessie came to Hollywood she pretended to be you just to trick me?"

We both nodded and Sonny said, "Yup,"

Chad turned towards me, "And that was you in the cafeteria?"

I nodded again. He's pretty slow, "You mean where you carried me out? Yes, that was me. And I hope you're happy, I had to burn that outfit." My sister rolled her eyes, but not everyone can be in love with that self-centered jerk!

Apparently he still didn't get it 'cause he started talking again, "And how can you hate Chad Dylan Cooper! I mean, I'm _ME_!" There's that ego again.

"Cooper," I thought about putting my hand on his shoulder but decided otherwise, "did it ever occur to you that you aren't as great as you think you are?"

He gasped, I mean literally, _gasped_. "Oh, it is **on**, Munroe!" He moved to tackle me but Sonny held him back. C'mon, doesn't she know that I can hold my own against this loser?

Nico, Tawni, and Grady chose that perfect moment to walk in the room. They stopped as soon as they saw the three of us. I can't say I blame them, I mean, Sonny holding back a burrito-covered Chad to keep him from attacking her twin? It's not something you see every day. Even in Hollywood.

Tawni suddenly screamed, "YOU TOLD HIM!" Chad stopped struggling and turned to the rest of Sonny's cast.

Nico and Grady were worried about something else. They turned towards the meaty mess behind us. "OUR BURRITO!" They pushed us aside and tried desperately to fix the Chad-sized hole.

Tawni marched up to us, "HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CONSULT ME FIRST!" OK, for those of you who don't know, the single scariest thing is an angry Tawni. _Especially_, if she's coming after you.

Sonny let go of Chad, "But, Tawni! He dug through a burrito!"

Nico and Grady stood up and glared at Chad. "So it was YOU!" They marched over to join our friendly little get together.

At that moment, everybody started screaming at each other. Sonny was trying to explain, Nico and Grady were yelling at Chad for destroying the burrito, Tawni was screaming at Sonny and I for not coming to her, and Chad was trying to fend off Nico and Grady. And me? I just stood back and wished I had a video camera.

After about five minutes I'd had enough. I brought my fingers to my lips and whistled. They all brought their hands up to their ears and stared at me in shock. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" They all shouted in unison.

"That was to get you all to be quiet," I said. They mumbled a few ow's but stayed quiet. "Tawni you can go first,"

"Thank you, Jessie," Tawni turned towards the rest of the group. "As I was saying, you 'Munroe girls' should have talked to me before you blabbed to Pooper over there,"

"Hey!"

"Shut it, Cooper!" I said. He backed off a bit and I nodded for Tawni to go on.

"Because it was _my_ idea to trick him in the first place."

I nodded and turned to Sonny, "Your turn Sonny,"

She stepped forward, "Tawni, I'm really sorry, but he was really freaked out. And he dug through a burrito to talk to me or … Jessie or … us … you get the point."

Tawni pouted but accepted the apology. "Nico, Grady, your turn."

"POOPER DESTROYED OUR BURRITO!" Okay, I'm glad I saved them for last.

They calmed down a little more and Nico continued, "That was the world's largest burrito and he destroyed it!"

Grady joined in, "Yeah! We were going to be in the world record books!"

Grady looked like he just found out Narnia isn't real. "It's going to be OK guys; you can make a new burrito,"

"No we can't," Nico said, "The representatives are going to be here in two hours to see our burrito,"

I sighed, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yeah," Grady said, "You can make Chip Drama Pants apologize,"

I turned towards the blonde jerk. "OK Chad, start begging for forgiveness."

"What!"

I took a threatening step towards him, "You heard me,"

It worked. "Fine! I'm Sorry I destroyed you burrito,"

They grudgingly accepted, with some help from me, and we all started leaving the room. Then Chad stopped us, "Hey! Don't I get a turn?"

"No,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm so sorry i haven't updated in forever! Microsoft Word won't let me type so I had to find something else. I personally think this chapter is kinda mushy, but I had to write it down. This Chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend Camberra! I love you girl! Even if you do want a mushy part!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance of it's characters. I only own Jessie and this plot.**

**Chad's POV**

Pretty soon everybody had left the room, except for Sonny and I. We stood there awkwardly for a few moments until I finally broke the silence.

"World's largest burrito huh?" Why did I just say that? That was LAME!

"Yeah, that's Nico and Grady for you,"

We paced back and forth for a while, not sure what to say.

"So Chad," Sonny said, "You were pretty worried, weren't you?"

"What? I was not worried! Why would you think that?" Smooth Chad, _real_ smooth.

Sonny got that cute little smile on her face, "I think you were worried,"

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Ha!" Dang it! I hate when she does that! It's so stupidly cute.

"Fine, you got me," I said, "Maybe I did care a little,"

She smiled at that but that smile quickly disapeered. "I don't get it," she said.

"You don't get what?"

"Why would you care if I left?"

"Oh, you talked to Jessie?" When did that happen?

"Yeah, while you were passed out," That makes sense, but I'd prefer we didn't talk about that time of weakness.

"So?"

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh"

"Why would you care if I left?" She waited patiently for my answer, but I didn't have one. Why _would_ I care if she left?

I took a deep breath, "Because I would miss seeing you. I'd miss seeing you be your bubbly self. I'd miss arguing with you for the sake of talking to you. I would miss your smile, and how you can make anybody happy. I would miss your pretty hair and your warm, chocolatey eyes."

I paused and took her hand, "I would miss you, because I love you Sonny." For a terrifying moment I was afraid that she didn't feel the same way.

"Chad," she smiled, "That is the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me," Sonny go closer until I could feel her breath. "And I love you too, Chad,"

And then we shared the single most perfect kiss, ever. "_Finally_!" That is, until we were interrupted by the randoms.

We broke apart and Sonny started laughing. "What are you guys doing here!"

"Spying of course," the little weird girl acted like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Yeah!" Blondie was smiling huge, "I can't believe it took _Jessie_ to get you guys together!"

"What are you guys talking about?" I said.

"Oh don't play dumb," Jessie smirked, "Every knew you two were perfect for each other, you just wouldn't admit it."

We both blushed at that and after some persuasion, got everyone to leave. "Well Sonshine," I said, "How bout we go get some frozen yogurt?"

Sonny smiled, "I'd like that," I took her hand and we walked towards the cafeteria. Maybe Jessie isn't _so_ bad ... for a CDC hater.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! This is kinda just to tie up the loose ends of the story. If you want me to do a sequel, review and/or send me a message giving me some ideas.**

**If you are a Percy Jackson fan, check out my newest story: Part of Me. Thinking of changing the title later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance, only Jessie and the storyline.**

**Jessie's POV**

"Jessie, I'm going to miss you so much!" I laughed and hugged my sister.

"Sonny, I'm going to miss you all too," I looked at Chad, "Well, most of you." Honestly, I love my sis. But she really needs to develope a better taste in guys.

"I don't get why you hate me so much," Chad whined, "i mean, I'm _me_!" Sonny gave him a look and he stopped freaking out. Maybe Sonny could be could for him ... good luck sis.

"But just for my Sonshine (insert Jessie disgusted face here) I will put that behind us," Cooper stuck out his hand. I looked at it then twisted back until he was on his knees.

Sonny freaked, "Jessie!"

"Give me a second sis, I'm doing this for your own good," Chad winced as I twisted his hand even more. "Listen Cooper, if you ever_ think _of hurting Sonny, I will track you down and kick your butt. You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say!" I let him up and he started rubbing his wrist. "Like I would ever hurt her. You know I wouldn't don't you Sonny?"

"Chad," She went over to him and hugged him, "Of course I know that!"

The rest of the So Random cast and I announced our feelings through a bunch of Eww's and Get-a-room's. "We know you two are 'in love' and everything, but that doesn't mean we have to like it."

Sonny shrugged, "You'll get over it." There's the sister I know and love!

I looked at the clock on my phone, 3:47. "Hey guys, I'd better go. I've got a plane to catch."

I said goodbye to my new friends, gave Chad and evil glare, and left for the airport. I'm going to miss these guys.

**Nico's POV**

The woman from the world record book, Amy, was standing in the remains of our burrito. Clearly, she didn't like what she saw.

"So, exactly what happened here?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper dug through our burrito."

"Uh huh," Amy said. She wrote a few things down on her clipboard. "Well I'm afraid you won't be making it in our book any time soon with ... that." Amy turned and started walking out of the room.

"Amy! Wait!" Grady ran after her and grabbed her leg, "We can fix this! It won't take too long! Please, don't go!"

"G!" I said, "It's over, it's time to let go,"

He started sobbing. This is almost like the time he found out that Pandora isn't real. "I'm not ready to let go,"

"It's over. Bessie is gone."

He finally let go of Amy and she ran for the exit. We sat there for a few minutes until I decided this was enough. "G, I know what will make you feel better,"

Grady looked up, "I'll get the pink hair dye,"

"And I'll get the shampoo bottle,"

Chip Drama Pants will _pay_!


	12. Bumper and Funny Stuff

I'm going to be honest, this isn't a chapter or notice saying that I'm posting a sequel. Sorry, folks. I just decided that since this is my only story that's actually posted, and it's been forever since I wrote and posted it, I might as well bump it up and let it see a little love

Kind of selfish don't you think? To make it up to anybody who has this on their update list (because I know some of you do and feel free to take it off of it. It won't hurt my feelings, I'm just not going to update this story anymore.) I'm going to add some humorous stuff I've found. Enjoy.

In case you needed further proof that the human race is doomed through stupidity, here are some actual labels on consumer goods:

On a Sears hairdryer: Do not use while sleeping.

On a bag of Fritos! ..You could be a winner! No purchase necessary. Details inside.

On a bar of Dial soap: "Directions: Use like regular soap."

On some Swanson frozen dinners: "Serving suggestion: Defrost."

On Tesco's Tiramisu dessert (printed on bottom): "Do not turn upside down."

On Marks & Spencer Bread Pudding: "Product will be hot after heating."

On packaging for a Rowenta iron: "Do not iron clothes on body."

On Boot's Children Cough Medicine: "Do not drive a car or operate machinery after taking this medication."

On Nytol Sleep Aid: "Warning: May cause drowsiness."

On most brands of Christmas lights: "For indoor or outdoor use only."

On Sunsbury's peanuts: "Warning: contains nuts."

On an American Airlines packet of nuts: "Instructions: Open packet, eat nuts."

On a child's superman costume: "Wearing of this garment does not enable you to fly."

On a Swedish chainsaw: "Do not attempt to stop chain with your hands."

On a box of Bowl Fresh: "Safe to use around pets and children, although it is not recommended that either be permitted to drink from toilet."

On a package of Earplugs: "These ear plugs are nontoxic, but may interfere with breathing if caught in windpipe."

On a mattress: "Warning: Do not attempt to swallow."

On a can of Pepper Spray: "Caution: Never aim spray at your own eyes."

**What to Do During an Exam**

1. Get a copy of the exam, run out screaming "Andre, Andre, I've got the secret documents!"

2. Talk the entire way through the exam. Read questions aloud, debate your answers with yourself out loud. If asked to stop, yell out, "I'm SOOO sure that you can hear me thinking." Then start talking about what a jerk the instructor is.

3. Bring a Game Boy. Play with the volume at max level.

4. On the answer sheet find a new, interesting way to refuse to answer every question. For example: I refuse to answer this question on the grounds that it conflicts with my religious beliefs. Be creative.

5. Run into the exam room looking about frantically. Breathe a sigh of relief. Go to the instructor, say "They've found me, I have to leave the country" and run off.

6. 15 min. into the exam, stand up, rip up all the papers into very small pieces, throw them into the air and yell out "Merry Christmas." If you're really daring, ask for another copy of the exam. Say you lost the first one. Repeat this process every 15 min.

7. Come into the exam wearing slippers, a bathrobe, a towel on your head, and nothing else.

8. Come down with a BAD case of Tourette's Syndrome during the exam. Be as vulgar as possible.

9. Bring things to throw at the instructor when s/he's not looking. Blame it on the person nearest to you.

10. As soon as the instructor hands you the exam, eat it.

11. Every 5 min. stand up, collect all your things, move to another seat, continue with the exam.

12. Turn in the exam approx. 30 min. into it. As you walk out, start commenting on how easy it was.

13. Get the exam. 20 min into it, throw your papers down violently, scream out "Darn this!" and walk out triumphantly.

14. Arrange a protest before the exam starts (ie. Threaten the instructor that whether or not everyone's done, they are all leaving after one hour to go ice skating.)

15. Show up completely insane (completely insane means at some point during the exam, you should start crying for mommy).

16. Comment on how sexy the instructor is looking that day.

17. Come to the exam wearing a black cloak. After about 30 min, put on a white mask and start yelling "I'm here, the phantom of the opera" until they drag you away.

18. If the exam is math/sciences related, make up the longest proofs you could possible think of. Get pi and imaginary numbers into most equations. If it is a written exam, relate everything to your own life story.

19. Try to get people in the room to do a wave.

20. Bring some large, cumbersome, ugly idol. Put it right next to you. Pray to it often. Consider a small sacrifice. (I would never do that)

21. During the exam, take apart everything around you. Desks, chairs, anything you can reach.

22. Puke into your exam booklet. Hand it in. Leave.

23. Take 6 packages of rice cakes to the exam. Stuff at least 2 rice cakes into your mouth at once. Chew, then cough. Repeat if necessary.

24. Act spazzy

25. Walk in, get the exam, sit down. About 5 min into it, loudly say to the instructor, "I don't understand ANY of this. I've been to every lecture all semester long! What's the deal? And who the heck are you? Where's the regular guy?"

26. Do the entire exam in another language. If you don't know one, make one up!

27. Bring a black marker. Return the exam with all questions and answers completely blacked out.

28. Every now and then, clap twice rapidly. If the instructor asks why, tell him/her in a very derogatory tone, "the light bulb that goes on above my head when I get an idea is hooked up to a clapper. DUH!"

29. From the moment the exam begins, hum the theme to Jeopardy. Ignore the instructor's requests for you to stop. When they finally get you to leave one way or another, begin whistling the theme to the Bridge on the River Kwai.

30. After you get the exam, call the instructor over, point to any question, ask for the answer. Try to work it out of him/her.

31. In the middle of the test, have a friend rush into the classroom, tag your hand, and resume taking your test for you. When the teacher asks what's going on, calmly explain the rules of Tag Team Testing to him/her.

32. Bring cheat sheets FOR ANOTHER CLASS (make sure this is obvious... like history notes for a calculus exam... otherwise you're not just failing, you're getting kicked out too) and staple them to the exam, with the comment "Please use the attached notes for references as you see fit."

33. Stand up after about 15 minutes, and say loudly, "Okay, let's double-check our answers! Number one, A. Number two, C. Number three, E..."

34. Fake an heart attack. When interrupted, apologize, and explain that question #_ moved you, deeply.

35. Wear a superman outfit under your normal clothes. 30 minutes into the exam, jump up and answer your phone, shouting "What? I'm on my way!". rip off your outer clothes and run out of the room. strike a pose first for added effect.

36. Tailgate outside the classroom before the exam.

37. If your answers are on a scantron sheet, fill it out in pen.

38. Bring a giant cockroach into the room and release it on a girly-girl nearby.

39. Complete the exam with everything you write being backwards at a 90 degree angle.

40. Bring one pencil with a very sharp point. Break the point off your pencil. Sharpen the pencil. Repeat this process for one hour.

41. Make Strange noises... get people to stare... look at the person next to you as if he/she did it.

42. Dress like the professor.

43. Cross-Dress.

44. Use Invisible Ink to answer the whole exam.

45. Order catering. The catering company should come in about halfway through the test, and should include at least three waiters, eight carts of food, and five candelabras.

**Crazy Hyperactive Authoress To-Do List: Created by Wolf (She-Who-Has-A-Very-Long-Name)**

**1.) Write ****Saw: The Musical.**

**2.) Develop the ability to talk to vegetables.**

**3.) Learn how to "billow" like Severus Snape.**

**4.) Make action figure of yourself.**

**5.) Prove to the word that gay sparkly vampires are even more pathetic than they believe.**

**6.) Enrage obsessed fan girls.**

**7.) Scream out random endings when walking out of the movie theater. (I can't believe it! Optimus killed Sam and ran off with Megatron!)**

**8.) Teach monkeys how to skydive.**

**9.) Create first ever cheese laser.**

**10.) Have own theme music.**

**11.) Find the penny at the bottom of the razor blade and and salt-filled jar.**

**12.) Discover why Dora the Explorer's parents let her explore the world all by herself.**

**13.) Sing made-up lyrics to Christmas Carols. During the summer.**

**14.) Read Shakespeare. You know, like in Romeo and Juliet, where Juliet fights that lion, and Romeo destroys the giant space station, and they all go to Burger King...yeah, I don't really know my Shakespeare stuff that well.**

**15.) Also prove to the children how Santa sits on the throne of lies.**

**16.) If this isn't enough, scream "I GOT CAKE MIX!" all the time. (Nemesis.)**

**17.) Warn younger children that if they aren't good this Christmas, Santa's little Dementors will come and suck all of their happiness away. Run from livid parents.**

**18.) Use security cameras as mirrors to pick your nose.**

**19.) Run around with a Force FX lightsaber, claiming you are a Jedi that must slay the evils of the world. Then attack anyone wearing Hannah Montana apparel.**

**20.) Develop sense of irony.**

**21.) Don't die yet.**

**22.) Copy and paste this onto your profile if you're an insane authoress/author, too! (Give Wolf credit, though. Or face the wrath of the rainbow dinosaurs!)**

**I am giving Wolf credit. But wait why can't I give her debit again?**

This is this cat

This is is cat

This is how cat

This is to cat

This is keep cat

This is a cat

This is retard cat

This is busy cat

This is for cat

This is forty cat

This is seconds cat

Now go back and read the THIRD word in each line from the top down. I bet you can't resist passing it on when you're done!

15 Things to do at Walmart

1. Set all the alarm clocks in Housewares to go off at 5-minute intervals.

2. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.

3. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone, " 'Code 3' in housewares"... and see what happens.

4. Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.

5. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.

6. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department.

7. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask, "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

8. Look right into the security camera & use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.

9. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti - depressants are.

10. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.

11. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna look"

12. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through, say "PICK ME!" "PICK ME!"

13. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream.. "NO! NO! It's those voices again!"

14. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!

15. Grab a lot of bouncy balls and throw them down the aisle, shouting "Go, Pikachu, Go!"


End file.
